Jim Potter
'''Iacomus Evan Potter, also known as James "Jim" Potter, Jr., '''is the younger twin brother of Harry Potter, believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Biography Family Lineage Jim is descended from the House of Potter through his father's line, and an unknown House through his mother's line. House Potter is an Ancient and Noble House that came to England in 1066 as part of the invasion of William the Conqueror. Though they are not a member of the Sacred 28, the Potter family has held an active Wizengamot seat since before the 1700s. They are exceedingly wealthy and own several land holdings, the most significant of which is Potter Manor, the family's ancestral home. As of the early 1980s, the Potter family also runs a charity foundation, the Jim Potter Charitable Trust, that raises money for wizarding non-profits and donates toys and clothing to needy wizarding children. The Charitable Trust is chaired by the current Potter Seneschal, Peter Pettigrew. Since the 1780s, the Potter family has been known for its prejudice against Slytherin House. This is largely a result of the Potter Prophecy, delivered by Seer Cassandra Trelawney to Lord Nathaniel Potter circa 1780. The prophecy foretells the end of the world, the rise of a Dark God, and the end of the Potter family at the hands of a Slytherin "Last Potter". Early Life Iacomus Evan Potter was born the second son of Lily and James Potter on July 31st, 1980. He lived with his parents and his older identical twin, Harry Potter, until Halloween of 1981, when Peter Pettigrew betrayed the location of the Potter family to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Though Voldemort broke into the family's home with the intent to kill both Harry and Jim, the entire family survived. Albus Dumbledore's mistaken identification of Jim as the Boy-Who-Lived, coupled with the Potters' belief that Harry would grow up to be a Squib, lead them to place Harry with the Dursley family. Jim had a sheltered and idyllic childhood, and was raised to believe himself an only child. As a result of his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, he was raised in a media bubble, becoming exceedingly reliant on his status as a hero to carry him through life. Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin Jim learns of the existence of his twin brother, Harry, just before they both leave for Hogwarts. Though he initially expresses excitement at the idea of getting to know his twin, Jim is horrified and disgusted at Harry's Slytherin Sorting, after which he actively antagonizes his brother. As a result of his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, Jim is brash, self-absorbed, and overconfident, antagonizing his teachers and other members of his House. However, after Minerva McGonagall allows him to join his House's Quidditch team, he is able to turn his act around, becoming a popular figure in Gryffindor House. Though he learns of the placement of the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, Jim does not deduce the true danger of Quirrell, instead suspecting Severus Snape as the attempted thief. This allows Quirrell to overpower him with a Confundus Charm on his DADA exam, successfully trapping him, Ron, Hermione and Neville in the room of the Mirror of Erised. However, when Quirrell-Voldemort tries to kill them, Jim fights him off with taekwondo and a mysterious power that burns Quirrell's skin. After leaving Hogwarts, Jim overhears his parents discussing the prophecy, leaving him conflicted and scared of his future destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Following the events of the first book, Jim is fatalistic, moody and withdrawn, embracing his destiny to kill Voldemort by throwing himself into his physical taekwondo training. Upset at his parents' refusal to let him learn Occlumency, Jim accepts a beginner Occlumency book from his godfather, Peter Pettigrew. As the stress of surviving an assassination attempt at his public birthday party, the embarrassment of being targeted in an inter-House prank war, and the humiliation of losing in Quidditch to Harry and the Slytherin team start to build, Jim starts using the book to suppress his emotions, while his anger and insecurities are left to fester. When Severus Snape finds Peter's Occlumency book and identifies it as a Death Eater training manual, Peter manipulates Jim into accepting a false memory, concealing his part in giving the Boy-Who-Lived the book, and Jim makes an effort to return to normal. Unfortunately, just as the Chamber of Secrets petrification attacks begin, Jim is exposed as a Parselmouth, straining his relationship with Ron and making him a pariah in Gryffindor House. The friendless Jim is easily manipulated into joining a borderline Dark Arts training group formed by Cassius Warrington, Miranda Bonnevie, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. After Lockhart escapes the school, Ron, who has been possessed by the Diary, traps and impersonates Jim, successfully petrifying the Hogwarts staff before fleeing to the Chamber. Jim, Harry, and Ginny battle and destroy the Diary horcrux, and Jim and Harry learn that Voldemort hid his true identity with the Fidelius Charm. At the end of the year, Jim, along with recent Parselmouth Ron, is invited to study Parselmagic with Padma Patil's uncle in the mythical city of Shamballa. Book 3 - The Death Eater Menace Ongoing. Physical Appearance Jim bears a strong resemblance to his family, particularly his father, James. He is described as having his father's unruly black hair. His eyes are the same green as those of his mother, Lily, when she is happy or cheerful, but he has his father's bad vision, leading him to constantly wear a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses similar to those of his father. He is gangly and athletic, and sometimes hyperactive. Personality & Traits Jim is characterized by his Gryffindor courage and loyalty to his friends, sometimes at the cost of his own safety or the safety of others. Though initially rash, arrogant and self-absorbed, Jim is able to temper his tendency towards recklessness, and is recognized by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat as a true Gryffindor by the end of his second year. Though Jim is largely well-intentioned, he suffers from crippling insecurity, and is often fatalistically fixated on his own role in the eventual defeat of Voldemort. However, by his third year he begins to expand his mindset, embracing the concepts of balance through Wu Xi Do and focusing his energy into his studies in Occlumency and the Animagus transformation. Magical Abilities & Skills Jim is a strong wizard, and a natural athlete, as evidenced by his continued practice of both taekwondo and Wu Xi Do. He is also a prodigiously good flyer, described as being "on the cusp of becoming a legend." Jim has been a known Parselmouth since the age of six, successfully concealing his abilities until his second year at Hogwarts. After the events of 2nd Year, Jim has stopped suppressing his abilities in this Art, and started taking an active role in improving his Magical acumen with Parselmagic. Though Jim is not a natural Occlumens, he has begun Occlumency training, and is currently studying the principles of Level One Occlumency. As of Year 3, he has also begun training with Remus Lupin to become an Animagus. Behind the Scenes The casting description for Jim is Daniel Radcliffe circa the ''Harry Potter ''film series. Canon Divergence In Harry Potter canon, Harry is an only child, and Jim Potter does not exist. However, in Prince of Slytherin Jim was conceived as an alternate version of Harry, so he can be characterized by his differences from Canon-Harry. Jim's personal history is vastly different from that of Canon-Harry. During Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow, Jim's parents, Lily and James, do not die, and nor does his identical twin, POS-Harry. Rather than being marked with Canon-Harry's lightning-shaped scar, Jim is marked with a scar shaped like a V. Due to his parents' survival, Jim does not grow up with the Dursley's, though his brother, POS-Harry, still does. Unlike Canon-Harry, who grows up in anonymity, Jim is raised in the public spotlight, and becomes adept at manipulating his media image at a young age. While Canon-Harry grows up largely unaware of his Parseltongue abilities, and remains ignorant of their implications until his second year at Hogwarts, Jim is fully aware of his Parseltongue abilities and what they mean, actively using and concealing them since the age of six. Though he is still outed as a Parselmouth during a practice duel in Year 2, Jim is largely able to overcome the stigma surrounding his ability, even purchasing a pet snake at the beginning of Year 3. Finally, on top of Canon-Harry's affinity for Quidditch (Jim also becomes the Gryffindor Seeker in Year 1), Jim is also an active practitioner of Wu Xi Do, a magical form of martial arts that he uses to balance his mind. As of the summer before Year 3, Jim is also studying to become an Animagus, a departure from Canon-Harry's lack of availability or tutelage with which to pursue that skill. References Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Parselmouth Category:House Potter Category:SPAM